plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing Plants
Let's find out what happens after Crazy Dave's neighbor, , wakes up in the morning. A weird story, indeed. Note: I'm sorry if this idea has been used earlier! You can delete this page if that's true. Another note: This story is pretty long, so read this only when you have some free time on your hands! Characters * (your name, whoever you are) *Zombies *Crazy Dave *Penny *Penny's OS *Mushrooms *Robots which are dangerous, creepy, and absolutely horrifying *Dr. Edgar Zomboss Penny OS *??? *EMPeashooter *Giant Wall-nut *Imitater The Story It's morning. moved in just last week and has already seen zombies try to invade his/her house from above, under, right, and... left. wakes up, and tries to get out of bed, before seeing something that gave him/her the chills. : Wha...? How the heck did a Giga-gargantuar get inside this room? Giga-gargantuar: BRAAAAIIIIINNZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!! : poor plants...they must have gotten smashed. then opens the window, and jumps outside, only to see even more Giga-gargantuars. : AAAHH!!! Giga-gargantuars: BRAAAAIIIIINNZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!! : AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! The Giga-gargantuars then don't attempt to smash , instead, they fall on him/her with their mouths wide open! : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait, why aren't these zombies smashing me? Oh! I get it! These aren't Giga-gargantuars! They are zombies in disguise! then goes inside the house, runs around the 'Giga-Gargantuar that gave him/her the chills', and goes outside the room, only to find even more zombies in disguise! : hehe, such stupid disguises...A football zombie who's walking? A newspaper zombie who doesn't have a newspaper? hahahahahaha... then shivers and tries to come up with a plan, fast! : ... : Aha! I get it! A sacrifice is needed, though... nevermind! I've got to save my life somehow! then takes out a mobile phone, and opens a picture of... brainz. : Here you go, zombies! then throws the phone into the fireplace, and once the zombies lose their attention towards , he/she escapes through the front door. : Idiots. : Wait a second... Oh no. That's right, a huge army of disguised zombies are on the lawn. : NOOO!!! I'm too young to die! Help! Crazy Dave, where the heck are you?! Crazy Dave doesn't get up until his alarm rings, though, unfortunately. : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And then, had his/her brains ripped out! The End! But wait, what happened on Crazy Dave's side? 1 hour 20 minutes later... The zombies are trying to find a way to remove Crazy Dave's 'cap'... Crazy Dave's alarm: BEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!! BEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!! BEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!! Crazy Dave: Yawn...good morning, zombies. Crazy Dave then removes his saucepan, and beats up the zombies with it. Crazy Dave then goes outside. Crazy Dave: is probably finished by now... I must now do something about that. Crazy Dave falls down due to his drowsiness. Crazy Dave: Yaaaaaaaaaawwwwwn...... Crazy Dave is too sleepy to walk, so he crawls towards the espresso machine in the kitchen. Crazy Dave drinks his delicious espresso, then immediately falls asleep. 20 minutes later... The coffee now has an effect, and Crazy Dave stands up, and goes to the toilet. Crazy Dave: I should clean this place... While Crazy Dave is sitting on his ivory throne, a zombie appears from under him. Crazy Dave: HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY DUTIES?! Crazy Dave gets up Zombie: brainz...me want brainz. Crazy Dave: WELL, YOU ALREADY HAD ONE AT THE HOUSE BESIDE MINE! NOW GET DOWN THAT HOLE! Crazy Dave coughs. Zombie: brainz... gimme brainz. Crazy Dave: NO! Crazy Dave flushes the toilet. Zombie: wow...zis water cold. whure um I? iceland? oh, I forgot, snomen don't have brainz. Crazy Dave: Hmmm... (Crazy Dave's flashback) Crazy Dave: Wow, Antarctica sure is freezing cold! : Yup, I'm glad that I had the chance to travel here and experience the frigidity! Crazy Dave: You should be glad that WE came here. : Yeah, right. By the way, do you want to hear a super lame joke? Crazy Dave: Go on. : We don't have to worry about zombies here, because snowmen don't have brains! Crazy Dave: I was thinking about just the same thing! High five? : High five! And so they do a high five! Crazy Dave: There's no doubt about it. That zombie was . (S)he even looked like ! Crazy Dave gets on the toilet again, and he uses the toilet paper. Crazy Dave: Wabby Wabbo. Crazy Dave: Now about ... Crazy Dave gets inside Penny, and attempts to time travel back to 10:00 of last night. Nine hours earlier... Crazy Dave: Nothing suspicous. Oh, and I thought that foolish had forgotten to plant those shrooms. Turns out the zombies ate them instead. But how? had a lawn defence that was better than my buddy Harvey's. Penny: Apparently, it was not zombies that attacked the plants. Crazy Dave: I was thinking about just that! Come on, let's be detectives! Crazy Dave (and Penny) travel to one hour later. Crazy Dave: Nope. Nothing suspicious. The plants are there, and they're attacking the zombies normally. Penny: Let's time travel to three hours ahead, as travelling hour by hour will unreasonably deplete my power supply. Crazy Dave: Agreed. They travel to 2 AM. ''' Crazy Dave: It's the same as three hours ago! Penny: Are you sure? I will scan the plants to see if there are any anomalies. '''Penny scans the plants. Crazy Dave: Found anything? Penny: No. They travel to 5 AM. Crazy Dave: Nope. Nothing suspicious. Penny: Are you sure? There are no zombies, and if there was a battle right now, the plants would not be talking so unconcernedly. Sun-shroom: Alright Hypno-shroom! Now try to hypnotize Doom-shroom! He's the last mushroom on here, after all, so you don't have to hypnotize any more mushrooms! Oh, and don't make him explode! Are you ready, Doom-Shroom? Crazy Dave: Rrright. Scan the plants! Penny: I already did that. These plants are absolutely perfect. Penny: We should wait here. Crazy Dave: Fine, whatever. 10 minutes later... Crazy Dave: I am dying of boredom. Penny: If you do not want to rest in peace, I have a very interesting video here. Crazy Dave: Fine then, let me watch the video, but you have to observe the surroundings carefully. Penny: Okay, I will observe the surroundings carefully. 20 minutes later... Penny: I see robots over the horizon. Crazy Dave: Well, our problem is solved. Crazy Dave: Now what should we do? Penny: Hide, quickly! Crazy Dave: WHERE?! Penny: Inside me. Crazy Dave: I'm already inside you! Crazy Dave: Those robots are scary. Penny: Did you forget your building of robot repellors in me? Crazy Dave: I was that crazy last year? Penny: Don't worry, they can protect us now. Crazy Dave: Whatever. They both watch the robots. The robots are capturing the plants inside boxes that seem like they can only be opened and closed by the robots.' Crazy Dave: Penny, since you can repel robots, can we- Penny: I know what you're thinking, but it's too early to do that. You see, Dr. Zomboss once scanned me at a night when I had no fuel left, and... me..about..all...knows...he... now. Initiating Dr. Edgar Zomboss Penny sequence- Crazy Dave: What the heck? Penny: In 3, Crazy Dave: Looks like you were hacked. Penny: 2, Crazy Dave: Nevermind, I have E. M. Peaches Penny: 1, Crazy Dave: Actually, I used up all my E. M. Peaches yesterday. Penny: Beep Beep Beep... '''Penny turns red. Penny: User Dave, It's time to rest in peace. Crazy Dave: No, it isn't. I may be 56, but it still isn't time to perish! Penny is charging her laser beam shooter that Crazy Dave attached to her ONLY for emergency. Crazy Dave, on the other hand, gets into his house, and then into his bedroom. He then moves his bed aside, and enters the trapdoor which was under his bed. Crazy Dave: Hello, majestic creations! Crazy Dave then closes the trapdoor. ???: Hello, majestic creator! Crazy Dave: You see, there is a ruckus going on outside, so I need a machine disabling plant. EMPea? ???: I'm EMPeashooter, not EMPea! Crazy Dave: Well, EMPeash- EMPeashooter: I want everything around me to be perfect! PERFECT, YOU HEAR ME?! So if you ever call me EMPea one more time, even ONE more time, I will murder you, , and Harvey! YOU HEAR ME?! Meanwhile, Penny is busy destroying Crazy Dave's house. Don't worry though, the trapdoor is made of almost indestructible metal! A big wall-nut that and Crazy Dave sometimes use for bowling zombies: You already claimed to kill him 21 times! But you haven't even scratched him! EMPeashooter: But this time, IT'S FOR REAL! REAL, YOU HEAR ME?! Crazy Dave: (whispering) Darn, I messed up his personality when creating him. (loudly) Yeah, whatever! Now I would like your help! Penny's gone crazy! EMPeashooter: WHERE'S SHE?! Crazy Dave: She's above us. EMPeashooter: YEAH, I'LL TEACH HER A LESSON!!! NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!! Crazy Dave: When have you been in contact with Jalapenos?! EMPeashooter: MANY TIMES! BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!! EMPeashooter goes up. Crazy Dave: You go too, Giant Wall-nut. Giant Wall-nut: Me? ...OK, fine. Giant Wall-nut goes up too. They both successfully defeated Penny, and come down the trapdoor. EMPeashooter: I did it! Woohoo! I did it perfectly well! Crazy Dave: (whispering) Darn...His personality is a HUGE mess...he is ecstatic just several seconds after he claimed that he would murder me... 1 minute later... In Crazy Dave's 'hideout'... : Hello, Crazy Dave! Hello, EMPeashooter! EMPeashooter: Hello, ! Long time no see! Crazy Dave: ...when did you wake up?! : Well, Penny's laser makes a lot of noise! Crazy Dave: Ooh ah. I see. And... Imitater. Hi, Imitater. Imitater: Hello! I'm here because thought that there would be ambushes and he wanted me to protect him! And there weren't any! I told you, ! : So... explain what happened, Crazy Dave. 3 minutes later... Crazy Dave: And that's what happened. : Alright, now we need to rescue our plants and selves, fast! Crazy Dave: We know where Dr. Zomboss' Lab is, and we also know of his lab's high security. : Yeah, we do. Crazy Dave: Let's go with my awesome jetpacks!!! Woohoo!!! Crazy Dave then rushes into another room underground, and brings 2 jetpacks. Crazy Dave: Ta-daa! : ...Are you sure we both can go alone? Crazy Dave: Wow, how foolish I am. Crazy Dave then goes back into that room, and brings back 3 plant-sized jetpacks. Crazy Dave: Ta-daa! ...again. : Great. Now which plants do we bring with us? An offensive plant, a defensive plant... and... an offensive & defensive plant! Let's see... Flaming Pea- Crazy Dave: Hold on! We'll need EMPea...uh...shooter to come with us since he's the only plant who can disable machines around here! : Oh, I forgot. EMPeashooter, and who's extremely strong? Giant Wall-nut: I am. Well, I am both offe- EMPeashooter: (whispering) Shhh! You don't want to know that you are bo- : Fine, even though you are both offensive and defensive- EMPeashooter: No, he's not! : Yes, he is- EMPeashooter: NO, HE'S NOT!!!!!! NOT, YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?!?! NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!! : Fine, whatever. (whispering) you are an idiot, EMPeashooter. (loudly) Anyway, the next slot would obviously be Imitater. Imitater can transform into any plant he wishes to. And Imitater, don't transform unless it is absolutely required. You know what I mean, right? Imitater: Yes, of course. I must only transform if I'm saving someone's life! : So, it's time to put on our jetpacks! Giant Wall-nut: I don't have a jetpack! Crazy Dave: Why? ...oh, I see. I'll just go and get a jetpack that fits you. Crazy Dave then goes into that room, and replaces the plant-size jetpack with a human-size one. Crazy Dave: Ta-daa! ...yet again. : Now, let's go on an adventure! Crazy Dave: Haha, yeah! And so they go! Woohoo! See more in Part 2 when it comes! The End!!! Category:Fanfics